


Reylo Microfics

by DarkoftheMoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, reylo microfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkoftheMoon/pseuds/DarkoftheMoon
Summary: These will all be short little drabbles that exist in their own little ~500 word worlds. Enjoy!Chapter 1 is based on thisprompt.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Giants in the Sky

It was last call, and Rey had stopped drinking an hour ago.

Ben, on the other hand, wanted to keep the party going, though their friends had all left.

“Pay the tab and let’s get out of here.”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on—”

“Ben—”

“We’re supposed to be celebrating! Rose got promoted!”

“Rose has gone home. We sufficiently celebrated now come on,” she continued to whisper, hoping that he would catch on but knowing that he only got louder when he was happy and drinking. The opposite of how he usually was, brooding and quiet. She slipped her hand into his back pocket, which earned her a roguish grin, and took his wallet. She pulled a few bills and put it back.

“You always say I need to lighten up more.”

“You’ve lightened quite a lot tonight,” she smiled, giving him a pat on the back.

“Oh I know that look,” he said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. “I know. I know!”

She nudged him off and left a large tip for the bartender. And then a few more bills.

“Yes, you always know,” she said, voice low. “And now everyone here knows, too.”

“Do they know? Do they know what that look means?”

They walked towards the door, nearly there. “That’s your annoyed look. I know that look.” She tried to hush him. “Oh, you want me to stop talking. But you love me. She loves me!” The lone remaining patron laughed and said something under his breath that sounded a lot like _not right now, buddy_.

“Time to get you home, you rudely large man.”

The air was hazy, summer’s humidity coupling with the few people smoking by the dumpsters. Rey pulled him along with her, his steps heavy as he giggled into the night.

“You’re embarrassed,” he said, pulling her waist and pressing her to his side. “I’m embarrassing you.”

“Because you’re _loud_ and people already stare when you’re a giant.”

“FEE FI FO FUM!”

“ _Ben!_ ”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. Then he whispered, “If I’m the giant does that make you the giant slayer?”

“It makes me your nanny, I think. Straight to bed when we get home.” He kissed her temple, then her cheek before she leaned out of his reach. “And no dessert for you.”

The fullness of his lips was exaggerated when he pouted, and though she _was_ annoyed with him, he wasn’t wrong. She did love him.


	2. Moments in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on this [prompt](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1260919716991791104). I mainly focused on the two different points of view rather than trying to get three exact love/hate things for each POV character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say that lines from this little free write exercise might find their way into my WIP, [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013255) because I like them.

The trees were lush and tall and she’d never seen such shades of green. Dark emerald and mossy sage and the brightness of new leaves unfurling. There was a buzzing in the air, the quiet hum of insects in their forest homes. Twigs snapped beneath their steps. She loved the sounds — could hear the symphony from nature curling up from the forest floor to the treetops and back again. Birds harmonizing with the breeze. 

There was a stillness that calmed her despite the sticky humidity, strange for this time of year. Perhaps because they were near the water. The cabin behind Ben was warm and inviting, his parents inside gracious and kind. As he walked closer to her she realized she was happy. Even with the humidity and the mosquitos.

* * *

It was humid. Like it always was out there in the woods, so near the lake. He slapped a mosquito off his arm and huffed. The birds were so damn _loud_ and chatty it was like listening to a soap opera and then there was the clicking from the squirrels. His parents found it peaceful here and he could never quite understand why. Wasn’t it supposed to be quiet? It was never quiet. There was always noise. It was a buzzing that you couldn’t tune out, not like the city sounds that faded into white noise. He’d trade the occasional siren and taxi cab horn for this mess. And the humidity. The abysmal feeling of sweat dripping and breathing in thick air. At least once you were on the subway you had air conditioning. If you were lucky. Here they had screens in the windows to "let in the cool breeze off the lake" his father said. If you could even call it a breeze. 

But the way the sunlight scattered through the trees, and the way that Rey closed her eyes to it and smiled, that was enough to make him happy.


End file.
